RPG - Crônicas de Ayreon
by alfred32
Summary: Em uma galáxia distante, há um sistema solar batizado de Ayreon. Ao redor de sua principal estrela há doze planetas cuja cultura se assemelha as nossas em épocas diferentes. Acompanhe Sardo e seus amigos em uma batalha contra um imperador cruel. Esteja pronto para uma aventura cheia de espadas, magias e viagens interestelares inspirada no que há de melhor nos RPGs de mesa.
1. Espada e Planeta

**Cap 01 – Espada e Planeta.**

No sistema solar de Ayreon existem doze planetas, sendo que aqueles mais quentes ficam mais próximos do sol. O mundo de Agbaye era o terceiro mais próximo e por isso tinha verões rigorosos e duradouros. Agbaye era uma imensa floresta, uma savana, com grandes planícies e árvores esparsas. Composto por sociedades tribais, aquele planeta era dividido entre quatro povos principais. Sendo que só um deles alcançou a industrialização e por isso dominou os outros. Sardo, um garoto de quatorze anos, vivia na tribo mais atrasada de Agbaye, a Mawe. Eles nem dominaram a fundação do ferro e a sua maior fonte de riqueza eram as peças tecnológicas adquiridas através de escambo com os povos extraplanetários.

Em uma tarde qualquer, Sardo se afastou de sua tribo para assistir aos barcos britânicos se afastarem da superfície e ganharem o céu. Sardo se perguntava como transportes feitos de madeira conseguiam sair da atmosfera e vencer os rigores do espaço. - Desista, Sardo. Você nunca vai sair desse planeta. - Shishi tinha a mesma idade de Sardo. Ela tinha uma beleza única aos olhos daquele jovem, porém, ele sabia que sua família nunca permitiria que se casassem. Shishi era filha de mãe mawe e pai britânico, uma mestiça. Por isso, ela era rejeitada pela maioria das pessoas de sua tribo. Sua pele clara era um lembrete de que ela não era uma "Mawe de sangue puro".

\- A gente podia se livrar das regras da tribo e fugir juntos em uma dessas embarcações. - Disse Sardo.

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer. - Disse Shishi olhando para o chão. - Por que não escolhe como noiva Eldalie? Ela só falta te comer com os olhos.

\- Não faz o meu tipo.

\- E qual "tipo" seria o seu? Garotas pálidas que mal aguentam o calor do sol?

Sardo continuaria contemplando os barcos voadores, mas uma fumaça vinda ao longe chamou a sua atenção. A fumaça vinha na direção de sua tribo e isso o deixou preocupado. Sorrateiramente, ele e Shishi foram investigar o que estava acontecendo. Do alto da copa de uma das árvores da região eles viram o seu povo sendo atacado por uma tribo beligerante. Muitos mawe morreram tentando proteger o seu povo, os que sobreviveram provavelmente desejariam o mesmo destino. - São os Escravagistas. - Disse Sardo. - Bem que meu avô previu que isso um dia aconteceria. Mas ninguém escuta o que ele diz.

\- Sardo, agora não. - A voz de Shishi estava engasgada, ela lutava contra o reflexo de chorar. - Temos que salvar o nosso povo.

\- Mas somos só dois caçadores ruins contra um batalhão Escravagista. - O povo que dominava Agbaye tinha vários nomes, Escravagista era um deles. Sardo tinha razão de temê-los, pois eram guerreiros implacáveis. Montados em suas hienas gigantes, eles guerreavam com seus rifles lasers e suas armaduras tecnológicas que protegiam os seus corpos quase que por inteiro. - Já sei. Vamos pedir ajuda aos britânicos. Nós negociamos com eles por anos. Aquela gente nos deve.

A recepção recebida por Sardo e Shishi não foi tão calorosa quanto eles imaginaram. Quando os britânicos procuravam por pedras preciosas eles eram educados e gentis com os povos nativos. Mas, quando não precisavam deles, exibiam arrogância e desprezo. O casal guerreiro perdeu uma tarde inteira de caminhada para alcançar o porto do planeta. Era de lá que os barcos voadores decolavam e atracavam. - Você tem certeza que pedir ajuda a alienígenas é uma boa ideia? - Perguntou Shishi.

\- É a única ideia que tenho. Se tiver melhor...- A dupla procurava por alguém que pudesse ajudá-los, alguém com porte de guerreiro, porém, seus olhos só encontraram bêbados e trabalhadores de má vontade. Sem saber do risco que corriam ali, Sardo e Shishi foram encurralados por um grupo de homens fortes e mal encarados.

\- O que uma britânica está fazendo travestida de local? - Perguntou um homem com uma pança enorme.

\- Não queremos confusão. - Disse Sardo. - Só queremos pedir ajuda.

\- É mesmo? - Perguntou um outro. O grupo de valentões estava preparado para atacar o casal quando uma força invisível os derrubou. - É o maldito bruxo!

O homem com poderes estava vestido todo de branco e tinha uma espada prateada na bainha do cinto, o que revelava que era um guerreiro. A pele do estrangeiro era escura como as dos nativos, porém, havia alguma coisa nele que denunciava que ele era de outro planeta. - O que uma mestiça e um guerreiro inexperiente procuram por aqui? Não parecem serem negociantes.

\- Nosso povo foi atacado há pouco. - Disse Shishi. - Procuramos guerreiros hábeis para nos ajudar.

O bruxo guerreiro deu uma risada tão exagerada que dava a impressão que ele a estava forçando. - Aqui não há guerreiros, só mercadores e comerciantes.

\- Mas o senhor tem uma espada. - Argumentou Sardo.

\- Sim, me chamo Betserai, um segurança a serviço da corte britânica. Minha missão é proteger os carregamentos, não tenho interesse em me intrometer nas brigas locais. - Sardo tentou convencer Betserai mais algumas vezes, a última com suborno, mas não obteve sucesso. Mesmo sabendo que a missão era impossível, ele e Shishi decidiram invadir a fortaleza Escravagista e libertar os Mawe mesmo sem ajuda de ninguém. Antes de irem até o inimigo, o casal voltou ao território de seu povo e, dos destroços das casas, pegaram tantas armas quanto encontraram. Lanças de pedra lascada, flechas etéreas, espadas prateadas e pistolas lasers.

O casal esperou o anoitecer, pois acreditavam que o sol revelaria a posição deles. O território inimigo era vasto, tão grande quanto uma metrópole das nações exteriores. Sardo respirou fundo e passou a agir como se os seus atos fizessem diferença na libertação dos Mawe. Entrar não era difícil, havia apenas dois guerreiros fazendo a segurança e eles não pareciam ser grande coisa. Shishi os distraiu apelando para a sua sensualidade. Assim que os guardas ficaram babando por ela, Sardo os surpreendeu atirando com uma pistola laser nas partes desguarnecidas de suas armaduras.

Esgueirando pelas sombras, o casal procurou pelo seu povo. - Eles devem estar sendo mantidos cativos em algum lugar. - Sardo se lembrou das histórias que seu avô lhe contava sobre como eram tratados os escravos nos doze reinos e tremeu. O medo de ser capturado de Sardo aumentou quando ele sentiu o calor de um disparo laser que passou muito perto de seu rosto.

\- Parados aí! - Gritou o Escravagista montado em uma hiena. O guerreiro a medida que ia se aproximando, disparava com sua arma na direção do casal. De modo instintivo, Sardo sacou a espada de sua bainha e começou a rebater os tiros. Um dos disparos recocheteados atingiu o Escravagista em um ponto vital fazendo com que ele caísse morto de sua montaria.

\- Como você fez isso?! - Perguntou Shishi.

\- Fiz o quê? - Respondeu Sardo, com outra pergunta.

\- Nunca vi ninguém ser tão rápido. - A conversa do casal foi interrompida quando um grupo de Escravagistas saíram das sombras. Eram pelo menos vinte deles, o que tornava a opção de enfrentá-los inviável. Mesmo assim, Sardo fez a finta segurando a espada. Ele planejava morrer tentando. Mas o seu sacrifício não seria necessário. Um guerreiro muito mais habilidoso se revelou, também saído da escuridão. Com sua espada prateada, o guerreiro vestido de branco acertou os seus inimigos com uma velocidade impressionante. Mais rápido do que achava ser possível, Sardo viu um homem solitário derrotar um bando. O guerreiro salvador era Betserai. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Shishi, logo antes de ser cutucada no ombro pelo seu par.

\- Assim que vocês apareceram no porto eu senti o poder mágico desse garoto. Quando o vi rebatendo tiros com uma espada tive certeza.- Betserai falava apontando para Sardo. - A república precisa de cada mago disponível.

\- Eu só saio daqui depois de libertar minha gente! - Declarou Sardo, em um tom imperativo.

\- E você planeja fazer isso como?! - Respondeu Betserai. - Acha que eu posso sair por aí destruindo impérios só por brandir uma espada prateada?! - Sardo abaixou a cabeça, no fundo ele sabia que o mago tinha razão.

\- Então, o que devo fazer?

\- O melhor a ser feito é ir até o planeta Britânia e pedir ajuda da coroa. Se voltarmos com um pequeno exército, talvez possamos subjugar os Escravagistas. Enquanto isso você será meu discípulo.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu não saio do planeta sem ela. - Horas depois, o trio havia abandonado Agbaye em uma das embarcações voadoras do porto do planeta. Pela primeira vez Sardo ficou tão próximo das estrelas. Porém, a experiência não lhe pareceu tão boa quanto ele imaginou que seria. Shishi estava ao seu lado e, para lhe passar confiança, segurou em sua mão por quase toda viagem.

**XXXXXX**

O planeta Britânia é o nono planeta do sistema solar Ayreon. Apesar de ser considerado pequeno se comparado aos seus vizinhos, ele foi escolhido para ser a capital dos Doze Mundos. Britânia faz comércio com quase todos os outros planetas-nações, com exceção de Umbra. Seu céu é cinza, como se o planeta não saísse do estado nublado. Chuvas são uma constante. Britânia tem poucas áreas naturais, pois, os seus metros quadrados foram tomados pela metrópole.

\- Nós devemos estudar a magia em todos os seus aspectos, não só nesse ponto de vista fechado proposto pela ordem. - A maioria dos magos dos Doze Mundos são levados para estudar na acadêmia Aether. Sendo que o maior foco dessa escola de magia e feitiçaria era para o uso militar.

\- Skurk, magia negra é instável e difícil de controlar. Esse assunto está acabado. - Após seu discurso falhar em convencer os anciões a enveredarem pela magia negra, Skurk decidiu por fazer isso por conta própria. Julgando que a acadêmia Aether não tinha mais nada a lhe ensinar, o mago pagou por um transporte só de ida para o mundo de Umbra.

Umbra era o planeta mais próximo do sol, o que fazia seu clima ser quente ao ponto de ser quase insuportável. Porém, não era aquela peculiaridade que o tornava mais famoso. Umbra por muito tempo foi usado como planeta prisão, era onde os criminosos mais notórios dos Doze Mundos eram despejados para viverem ali até morrer. Além de estar cheio de fantasmas, o planeta era perigoso por causa das kiumbas.

Seres de diversas formas e tamanhos, perigosos por causa de suas presas e dentes, as kiumbas eram o resultado de animais que tiveram sua essência modificada por magia negra. Um grupo delas foi atraído pelo barco atracando e atacaram Skurk com ferocidade. Os marinheiros, por medo, deixaram o mago para trás e fugiram dali.

Tirando sua espada prateada da bainha (uma arma que um mago deve sempre carregar), Skurk desviou dos primeiros ataques e aproveitou os momentos em que os monstros abriam a guarda para desferir golpes mortais. Depois que terminou com as kiumbas, Skurk se guiou pelo mapa que roubou da acadêmia para encontrar um castelo. O castelo era torto, com suas torres envergadas para dentro. Pelo que Skurk estudou aquela era uma nave dos povos antigos, anteriores a formação dos Doze Mundos. Os livros se referiam a ele pelo nome de Castelo Elétrico.

O castelo pelo lado de dentro era só escombros. De interessante havia um caixão de pedra no salão principal. - Não sinto medo em você. - Disse uma voz gutural vinda de onde devia estar um morto.

\- Pratiquei magia negra por anos. - Disse Skurk, nem um pouco abalado. - Vai precisar mais do que um fantasma para me assustar.

\- Se você estudou magia negra então deve saber que eu sou mais do que um fantasma comum.

\- Você é lorde Bauglin, o necromante que conseguiu dominar os Doze Mundos. Li muito sobre você.

\- Se sabe de tanta coisa, o que veio fazer aqui?

\- Quero que você me ensine o caminho da escuridão. Quero aprender a ser um mago tão poderoso quanto você já foi. Quero dominar as estrelas.


	2. A Acadêmia Aether

**Cap 02 – A Acadêmia Aether.**

Mesmo ainda preocupado com o destino do seu povo, Sardo não se conteve em admirar as belezas do espaço. Além das estrelas, que pareciam estar tão próximas ao ponto de poderem ser pegas, o espaço era admirável por ter a sua própria fauna. Baleias espaciais podiam ser vistas ao longe, um bando de cachalotes cruzavam as constelações como se estivessem no mar. - Tente não fazer papel de matuto. - Disse Betserai assim que viu a cara de bobo de Sardo.

\- Como assim?

\- Sua vida vai ser bem mais fácil se não perceberem que você é um nascido em um planeta pobre que nunca viajou de barco.

\- Você fala como se já tivesse passado pela situação.

\- Acho que todos os imigrantes sofrem com esse fardo em menor ou maior grau. - Levando a sério a conversa que teve com Betserai, Sardo tentou não ficar deslumbrado com o planeta nação. As ruas de Britânia eram tomadas por carroças motorizadas que alcançavam a incrível velocidade de sessenta quilômetros por hora. Aqueles que não tinham poder aquisitivo pra comprar carroças motorizadas viajavam de trem. Pessoas de várias raças diferentes transitavam nas calçadas, entre eles: humanos, gnomos, elfos e neandertais. Sardo só ficou desapontado com uma coisa, a falta de cores. As pessoas se vestiam somente em tons de preto, branco e cinza. As construções não tinham pintura, sendo que a maioria das fachadas eram de concreto. Pra piorar as nuvens mantinham o permanente tom de nublado acinzentado.

Shishi evitava sair da companhia de Sardo, porém Betserai foi enfático ao dizer que só sangue bruxos podiam entrar na acadêmia Aether. - Fale com o timoneiro, ele vai levá-la até minha casa. Você pode esperar lá até que a avaliação tenha acabado. - Os prédios da acadêmia pareciam ser as únicas construções do planeta preocupadas em manter um bom senso estético. Suas cores vivas, que iam do branco ao vermelho e dourado, faziam com que os setores parecessem com palácios persas.

Guiado por Betserai, Sardo caminhou por largos corredores. Lá ele viu pessoas trajadas de branco e, em sua maioria, carregando vários livros. Parecia tudo harmônico e pacífico, se não fosse pelo fato de que os alunos e professores portavam uma espada prateada no cinto. Sardo foi deixado em uma pequena sala, onde três magos esperavam por ele atrás de uma mesa. O mais poderoso entre eles era o diretor da instituição, um gnomo pequeno, verde e de orelhas pontudas chamado Othofas. No seu lado direito estava uma maga morena e com os olhos puxados chamada Ilmare. No lado esquerdo de Othofas, esperava um mago chamado Vorspoed. Um bruxo de barriga volumosa e sorriso fácil.

\- Não gosto de enrolar, por isso vou ser direto. - Disse Othofas, o gnomo, em um tom muito sério. - Não precisamos de magos que não conseguem nem mover um objeto com a mente.

\- Tipo assim, tenho que levitar algo? - Perguntou Sardo enquanto entrava em pânico. Ele nunca havia demonstrado habilidades telecinéticas antes. Foi então que ele se lembrou da responsabilidade que tinha para com sua tribo, que havia sido escravizada. Sardo focou em seu avô e em cada amigo que deixou para trás, sua mente foi tomada por fúria e antes que o jovem percebesse já estava fazendo a mesa diante dele sacudir.

\- Calma, garoto! Já tá bom! - Disse Vorspoed, provavelmente rindo da cara de surpresa de seus colegas.

Betserai esperou por Sardo do lado de fora da sala, foi com uma grande alegria que recebeu a notícia de que seu aluno foi aceito. - Ser membro da acadêmia Aether traz vários benefícios. Você ganha uma casa própria e um salário bem acima da média. Isso com certeza vai ajudar você a montar uma família com aquela branquinha que não sai do seu pé.

\- Não estou interessado em casamentos, não agora. Tenho que resgatar minha tribo, os Mawe.

\- Você acabou de ser vinculado aos Aethers, não pode exigir favores da coroa assim. Esse tipo de coisa leva um tempo.- Sardo se afastou de seu futuro mestre se sentindo enganado.

\- Pelo menos escapamos da escravidão. - Aproveitando-se da hospitalidade de Betserai, Sardo foi até a casa do seu tutor onde teve uma conversa com sua futura esposa. Não havia nada oficial ainda, mas a proximidade do casal era tanta que deixava isso claro. Shishi não gostava de ter aqueles pensamentos, mas parte dela se sentia vingada pelos anos em que os Mawe a distrataram. - Agora poderei casar com o homem que eu amo vocês querendo ou não. - Pensava.

\- As vezes eu me sinto culpado. - Disse Sardo. - Se eu tivesse ficado na tribo durante o ataque talvez eu pudesse ter feito alguma diferença.

\- Você não é um guerreiro Mawe completo e nem um mago, ao menos não ainda. Seria facilmente capturado ou morto. - Sardo ficou cabisbaixo por um tempo, até que Shishi começou a acariciá-lo e a beijá-lo. O jovem não sabia o que estava acontecendo, até que viu a mulher que ele amava remover as suas roupas. Tudo aconteceu como uma descoberta, já que ambos os lados nunca fizeram isso antes. Sardo tentou acompanhar a sua amante ao se despir e antes que se dessem conta já estavam se amando.

Após terminarem, o casal levou alguns minutos deitados e abraçados até que Sardo veio com um questionamento. - Eu acho que Betserai está me enrolando, ele pouco se importa com os Mawe.

\- Não me diga que está pensando em desistir? - Perguntou Shishi, enquanto fazia uma cara enfezada. - Essa é a nossa melhor chance de resgatar nosso povo. E, na pior das hipóteses, se nunca libertarmos os Mawe, pelo menos teremos uma vida descente. - Sardo ponderou as palavras de Shishi e no dia seguinte seguiu até a acadêmia disposto a lutar pelo seu desejo de libertar sua gente.

\- Já te matei umas três vezes, você está ciente disso, né? - Um dos pátios da acadêmia era comumente utilizado pelos alunos e professores para a prática da esgrima. Com espadas de madeira em mãos, Betserai e Sardo trocavam golpes não letais. Nenhum dos ataques tinham a pretensão de serem fatais, mas isso não significava que eram indolores. Ao menos para Sardo, que fora atingido na mão direita, no ombro esquerdo e no peito.

\- Pra que praticar esgrima? Uma pistola laser resolve qualquer conflito.

\- Um mago que usa armas lasers esqueceu o nome do próprio pai. A magia flui dos seus praticantes através da prata de suas espadas. Nunca se esqueça disso.

\- Tá oquei, então quando eu vou começar a usar uma espada de verdade? - Disse Sardo enquanto tentava atingir o seu mestre pela esquerda. O golpe, além de ser ineficiente, o desequilibrou e o levou ao chão

\- Em primeiro lugar: não tente me acertar, me acerte. Depois conversamos sobre usar ou não espadas prateadas.

Sardo achou que a lição de esgrima fosse a mais dura do dia, mas para a sua surpresa estava enganado. O jovem foi levado até um estábulo onde um animal peculiar o esperava. Semelhante a um rinoceronte, com um grande chifre na ponta do nariz, porém, com uma crista na cabeça que se assemelhava a um leque. - Você conhece esse animal? Ele é do seu planeta. - Perguntou Betserai.

\- Nunca vi um vivo, mas o meu avô contava histórias sobre eles. É um rinoceronte psíquico.

\- Você sabe o que ele pode fazer, certo? Se provocado ele invade a mente de qualquer ser vivo que estiver perto.

\- Ainda bem que esse bicho parece manso. - Disse Sardo com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- É mesmo? Você acha? - Betserai deu um golpe telecinético no animal forte o bastante para derrubá-lo, em seguida saiu do estábulo trancando seu discípulo com a fera. Sardo não teve nem tempo de protestar, antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, sua mente foi invadida e ele reviveu os momentos mais problemáticos da sua vida. Duas horas depois, Betserai destrancou a porta que levava ao estábulo e viu o seu pupilo deitado no chão em posição fetal. - Um mago deve dominar os mistérios da mente. Se preocupe com isso, antes de se preocupar com a arte do confronto.

**XXXXXX**

As suas lágrimas pareciam ter secado. Eldalie se viu acorrentada junto com seu povo, os Mawe, num porão de um barco voador. Os Mawe foram capturados pelos Escravagistas e vendidos a alguém do planeta Umbra. Chegando lá, Eldalie pensou que faria o papel de consorte ou concubina. Algo que era mais esperado ao se tratar de uma garota bonita escravizada. Mas, para a sua surpresa, ninguém exigiu que ela se prostituísse, ao invés disso colocaram uma arma laser em suas mãos. - Atire nele ou… - Antes mesmo da kiumba completar a sua ameaça, Eldalie disparou contra um conterrâneo. - Que sangue frio! Dará uma ótima guerreira.

Em uma das torres do Castelo Elétrico, Skurk assistia ao recrutamento do que se tornaria a sua tropa particular. - Kiumbas são eficientes. - Disse o fantasma Bauglin. - Mas nada é melhor do que ter humanos sem nada a perder como aliados.

\- Mas nenhum deles parece ter poderes mágicos. - Argumentou Skurk.

\- Não subestime os mundanos, eles compensam a falta de poderes mágicos com força de vontade.


	3. Assassinato na Morgue

**Cap 03 – Assassinato na Morgue.**

Durante três semanas, diariamente, Sardo teve insucesso em completar seu exercício físico e mental. Betserai bloqueava todos os seus golpes e o enxia de hematomas. O exercício mental não provocava danos físicos, mas era igualmente penoso. O rinoceronte psíquico parecia uma pá que trazia a tona cada vez mais traumas enterrados. No seu tempo livre, Sardo tentava entrar na mente das pessoas que encontrava na rua, mas também não foi bem-sucedido nisso.

\- Você moveu uma mesa só com a mente quando entrou na acadêmia. - Disse Shishi. - Lembre-se o que o motivou naquele dia e nada poderá detê-lo. - Obedecendo o conselho de sua noiva ao pé da letra, Sardo saiu de sua casa e foi direto até o seu mestre ter com ele uma conversa séria.

\- Se não funcionar hoje, não funcionará mais. - Disse Sardo na porta do estábulo. - Quero que me desvincule da Aether se eu não conseguir invadir a mente desse maldito rinoceronte hoje! - Betserai achou que a atitude de Sardo foi um misto de imprudência e coragem, mas decidiu por aceitar os seus termos.

Sardo se lembrou do dia em que viu a sua tribo ser escravizada e mirou sua mão direita no animal. Não que a posição de seu braço fosse fazer alguma diferença no ato. Porém, Sardo decidiu adotar tal pose dramática. Assim como antes, Sardo sentiu uma coceira na nuca que se transformou em uma baita dor de cabeça. O mago já esperava por isso e imaginou essa mesma dor invadindo a cabeça do rinoceronte.

Sardo ficou impressionado quando entendeu os desejos simples da fera. Andar pelos campos de Agbaye com seus filhotes e ficar longe dos predadores. Quando acessou os temores do animal, Sardo viu um bando de humanos atacando-a com armas atordoantes e confinando-a em um espaço minúsculo para transporte.

Alguma coisa havia mudado. Betserai ficou ciente disso assim que viu Sardo se apresentar para a sessão de treino. Ele estava mais confiante, não se deu nem ao trabalho de andar para pegar a sua arma de treino. Simplesmente usou de sua telecinesia para fazer com que a espada de madeira fosse até ele.

\- Vocês escravizaram aquela pobre criatura! - Disse Sardo enquanto tentava atingir seu mestre. Betserai continuava bloqueando suas investidas, mas agora sua defesa estava mais penosa. - Não consigo nem enxergar a diferença entre vocês e os malditos Escravagistas!

\- O seu contato mental foi recente, sua empatia pela criatura está no auge. - Dizia Betserai, que agora assumia uma posição mais ofensiva. - Agora me diga, qual a diferença dos nossos atos e os seus? Ou será que não sabe o que sua noiva coloca em seu prato? - A fúria de Sardo foi aniquilada pela dúvida, o que deixou para Betserai um caminho livre para desarmá-lo.

Sardo levou algum tempo para pegar sua espada de madeira do chão e recolocá-la em seu lugar, na parede. - Nada de espadas de prata pra mim, certo?

\- Discordo. Acho que você já se qualificou o bastante.

**XXXXXX**

Enquanto isso, em Umbra, do alto do seu castelo, Skurk contabilizava as suas tropas. Humanos escravizados, fantasmas e kiumbas. Ele achava que já estava preparado para pôr os seus planos de conquista em prática, mas o seu mestre o alertou que ele ainda não estava pronto. - Se você atacar a república agora fracassará. Os Doze Mundos são poderosos demais para apenas um planeta enfrentar.

\- O que eu preciso fazer ainda?! - Indagou Skurk.

\- Um teste de determinação. - Respondeu Bauglin. - O seu desejo é forte o suficiente para pagar qualquer preço necessário?

\- Sim! - Respondeu Skurk sem pensar.

\- Antes de responder, pense com calma. O ritual que irei te ensinar o encherá com poder mágico e com o melhor dos exércitos, porém, cobrará um preço alto.

\- E que preço seria?

\- Você poderá viver, teoricamente, até mil anos. Mas, quando a sua vida chegar ao fim, sua essência será mandada ao Caos.

Skurk deu um sorriso de canto de boca enquanto falava. - Não acredito em mitos.

\- As dimensões Caóticas e as Elevadas são reais. Se abrir mão de sua alma, seu destino final será um tormento.

\- Minha decisão contínua inalterada. - Bauglin acreditava que seu aluno ainda não sabia o que estava dizendo. O fantasma conhecia bem as dimensões caóticas, pois elas foram sua moradia durante um longo tempo. Por lá ele ficou zanzando sem paz até que Skurk mexesse em seu túmulo. - O que eu tenho que fazer?

No Castelo Elétrico havia, em uma de suas torres, uma mesa de pedra. Entalhada em sua superfície havia um desenho arcano que Skurk desconhecia o significado. - Não importa que monstro ancestral do Caos você invocará. - Disse Bauglin. - No fim das contas todos eles prometem o mesmo poder e cobram sua alma por ele.- Uma kiumba trouxe até a mesa um bebê humano e uma adaga. Nem a kiumba e nem Buglin disseram o que Skurk deveria fazer. Não precisava. O mago olhou para o inocente e moveu a faca como se fosse esfaqueá-lo. Porém, um lampejo de consciência o atingiu e ele arremessou a arma branca para longe.

\- Conquistarei os Doze Mundos mesmo sem os seus deses ancestrais idiotas!

**XXXXXX**

Em Britânia existe o bairro Morgue, ele é ocupado principalmente por seres não humanos marginalizados. Entre eles, encontra-se uma comunidade de neandertais. Seres fisicamente habilidosos (fortes, rápidos e detentores de instintos aprimorados) que têm fama de serem brutos. O povo neandertal, em sua maioria, possui queixos quadrados, ombros largos, narizes inchados, braços musculosos e uma altura de, em média, dois metros e vinte. Ocupam geralmente espaços de trabalhos braçais.

Lagbara era um neandertal mediano que trabalhava em uma fábrica de carroças motorizadas. O seu serviço era braçal e repetitivo, mas ele não se importava com isso. O seu foco era sustentar a sua família. Lagbara era casado, mas não tinha filhos. Fazia alguns meses que ele e sua esposa discutiam a viabilidade de se ter um bebê.

Aquela tarde, pra infelicidade de Lagbara, marcava o fim dos sonhos do casal. Assim que o neandertal entrou em sua casa, ele viu sua esposa deitada no chão, com o corpo coberto de sangue. Desesperado, Lagbara se ajoelhou, pegou sua esposa falecida no colo e gritou com um misto de cólera e lágrimas.

\- A aula de hoje vai ser fora da acadêmia. - Disse Betserai ao seu discípulo, Sardo. - É bom para um mago iniciante aprender logo como se desvencilhar dos problemas do ofício. - Assim que o táxi chegou no bairro Morgue, Betserai pagou ao motorista e levou Sardo para a ação. Uma pedra arremessada por uma multidão quase acertou Betserai, mas este a deteve com sua telecinesia.

Betserai seguia calmamente até o seu destino e Sardo não desgrudava dele. Seres estranhos gritavam palavras de ordem como "fora magos" e "humanos podres". Na cena do crime, policiais já tiravam fotos do cadáver e tentavam acalmar o marido da vítima. - Mas que porra! Ele mexeu no corpo! - Disse um policial gnomo.

\- Você também mexeria se estivesse no lugar dele. - Disse Betserai. - Omo-inu, quero te apresentar o meu novo aprendiz.

\- O que a Aether tem a ver com essa merda toda?

\- A vítima teve o seu coração arrancado, isso é um claro caso de magia negra.

\- Ou isso ou temos um novo lobisomem faminto perambulando pela Britânia. - Enquanto Betserai conversava com o policial gnomo, Sardo se encostou em uma das paredes da casa e começou a se sentir muito mal. Começou com um suor frio que evoluiu para uma tontura. Logo, o jovem mago começou a sofrer com uma vista turva. Para evitar que passasse pelo constrangimento de desmaiar na frente de todos, Sardo saiu da cena do crime e foi respirar um pouco de ar puro.

\- É a primeira vez que vê tanto sangue assim, garoto? - Perguntou Betserai, que notou o estado de seu pupilo e foi falar com ele. Os dois se encontravam em um beco, logo ao lado da casa onde houve o assassinato.

\- Acho que não foi isso. Sei lá, já matei dois Escravagistas uma vez e não me senti tão mal.

Betserai ponderou um pouco e não demorou a trazer uma hipótese. - Você já teve em presença de magia negra?

\- Os Mawe não sabem nem o que é isso. - Sardo foi levado de volta para dentro da casa e colocado diante do defunto, que estava coberto com um pano comprido.

\- Concentre-se. - Sardo tentou emular o processo que usou para ler a mente do rinoceronte. A defunta, logicamente, não tinha uma mente. Mas o seu corpo contava uma história. O assassino, como a multidão do lado do bairro acusava, era um humano. O ato hediondo perpetrado pelo criminoso tinha um objetivo. Objetivo que ficou claro para Sardo.

\- Umbra? Você conhece algum lugar com esse nome?

\- Umbra não é um "lugar", é um planeta. E sim, eu conheço. De onde você tirou esse nome?

\- O assassino. Esse planeta não saia de sua mente, a morte dessa neandertal foi feita para agradar alguém de lá.

\- Comemore! Se você estiver certo, garoto, posso usar essa informação para advogar o uso de um exército para salvar o seu povo.


End file.
